mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers video games
This is a list of video games from the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) | genre = Action | modes = single-player multi-player | ratings = | platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a video game based on the original anime series made by NOW Production and Activision for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and Wii. The game was released on October 20, 2009. Plot One day the player's character meets Dan Kuso, one of the Battle Brawlers, who teaches him the rules in a fight against Shuji. ( In the DS version, you get a Pyrus Serpenoid to start off with. In all other versions, you get a Serpenoid, a Juggernoid, and a Saurus that match the attribute you chose at the start of the game). After going to the local store and meeting Alice, who suggests the player should battle with other brawlers in the park to earn BP (Bakugan Points, the game's currency) a strange Bakugan called Leonidas falls from the sky, who is now the new best friend of the player. (Leonidas' attribute depends on what attribute you chose). Leonidas is an unknown and aggressive Bakugan that was created by all the hate and anger of the lost Bakugan trapped in the Doom Dimension. In several fights the player will meet a lot of people but at the same time a Darkus user, whose name is Marduk, decides to rule over all Bakugan together with Vladitor, another Bakugan that suddenly appears. Right after Naga got the Silent Core, the seals that held Vladitor captive in the Doom Dimension suddenly broke and he escaped from the Doom Dimension. At the end of a tournament when Dan makes the player an official Bakugan Battle Brawler, Marduk is revealed to have allied with Hal G, Masquerade and Naga in order to defeat the Battle Brawlers and rule over the worlds and the Bakugan. The player must win the Ultimate Battle Tournament, defeating also Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Masquerade, and a 1-on-1 showdown with Omega Leonidas and Battle Axe Vladitor. After the player wins, both Vladitor and Leonidas disappear, saying they have only little power left after the brawl. Later, the player discovers that Vladitor gave Leonidas his remaining power, saying he deserved it, leaving Leonidas to assume that Vladitor "wasn't all bad". The game ends with the player throwing Leonidas in the air shouting, "Bakugan brawl!". Battle system The Bakugan battles are very different from the anime series and the general rules. At the beginning take a gate card, which will land on the field. Then you have to target an aim on the battlefield (like a gate card or items), choose one of your three Bakugan and throw them to where you wanted them to throw. It is possible to either let it directly get on one of the gate cards or to move it to items, trampolines, or other locations that will give your Bakugan extra G-power. In the video game, different Bakugan have different special attacks, which can be activated once the special meter is full. special attacks do various things, such as knocking Bakugan off of gate cards or shooting into the air to reach platforms. If two Bakugan stand on one gate card the fight starts. You can now activate ability cards in order to power-up your Bakugan even more or to change the battle rules. The fight itself is nothing more than one of three different mini-games (shooting, shaking, pressing buttons at the right time and power battles in the play station 2 and 3). With the help of these mini-games both Bakugan gain more G-Power, which decides after it who will win the fight. The winner gets the gate card and a new battle can begin. Who is able to collect three gate cards will win the entire brawl. The winner earns BP (Bakugan Points) to upgrade their Bakugan, buy new Bakugan, buy new gate cards, or buy new ability cards. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer (2010) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer is the second video game for the Nintendo DS. It has a few minigames. There are 30 Bakugan, like the last game, and it will also have hidden Bakugan. A mistake is that in the game, the player's "Ultimate Dragonoid" in sphere mode is actually a Pyrus Naga. Storyline One month ago, a spaceship called the Dark Star has abducted most of the Earth's Bakugan. To make matters worse, Dan has forgotten all of that! In order to rescue the captive Bakugan, Dan will have train himself and his Bakugan in order to beat the kidnappers, who call themselves the Regulars. Near the finale, the Brawlers discovered that Professor Trecov is Vector, and he stole all Bakugan from Earth with his pals Aurock, Viper and Mantis. Vector reveals his plan to take the Silent Core and create the ultimate Bakugan. After the final battle, he escaped while claiming revenge on Dan. In the game's ending, Masquerade appears angered because of the Regulars' failure, revealing that they were working for Naga and the Doom Beings. Masquerade claimed to take down the Brawlers himself. The game takes place between Bakugan Battle Brawlers episodes 37 and 38. Playable Bakugan * Pyrus Griffon - Start of the game * Ventus Harpus - Beat Arena 1 * Darkus Centipoid - Beat Arena 2 * Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid - Beat Arena 3 * Subterra Saurus - Beat Arena 4 * Aquos Sirenoid - Beat Arena 5 * Haos Hynoid - Beat Arena 6 * Aquos Juggernoid - Beat Arena 7 * Darkus Laserman - Beat Arena 8 * Ventus Storm Skyress- Beat Arena 9 * Subterra Cycloid - Beat Arena 10 * Pyrus Siege - Beat Arena 11 * Ventus Bee Striker - Beat Arena 12 * Haos Blade Tigrerra - Beat Arena 13 * Pyrus Fortress - Beat Arena 14 * Ventus Monarus - Beat Arena 15 * Subterra Hammer Gorem - Beat Arena 16 * Darkus Warius - Beat Arena 16 * Haos Angelo Preyas - Beat Arena 17 * Aquos Reaper - Beat Arena 18 * Darkus Stinglash - Beat Arena 19 * Ventus Falconeer - Beat Arena 20 * Pyrus Terrorclaw - Beat Arena 21 * Subterra Manion - Beat Arena 22 * Pyrus Gargonoid - Beat Arena 23 * Ventus Ravenoid - Beat Arena 23 * Darkus Fear Ripper - Beat Arena 25 * Aquos Robotallion - Beat Arena 25 * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid - Beat Arena 25 Bakugan Dimensions (2010) Bakugan: Dimensions was a web-based MMO (Massively Multi-player Online) game developed by Flying Lab Software.http://pc.ign.com/articles/111/1115060p1.html It allowed players to brawl online. To get Bakugan, you had to use the DNA codes found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. Background Bakugan: Dimensions was a free online world where people from all around the world could battle, collect Bakugan, and battle with other gamers. It resembled Marucho's Bakugan Interspace. It was only available for users from the U.S., Canada, and Australia. It closed down on June 30, 2011 for unknown reasons. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Arcade Battler (2010) An arcade game only available in Japan, where the player can his or her cards in the packs, which is very similar to the first video game. It is based on the second season. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core is a multi-console game, released on October 19, 2010. Despite its title, it is based on Bakugan: New Vestroia. It was released for the DS, Wii, PSP, PS3 and Xbox 360. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core will bring gamers into a fast binding action adventure to save the Earth and New Vestroia from Zenoheld, Spectra and their Vexos minions. Players will create a new hero and discover new aspect of Bakugan by having full control over the creatures when taking on the opponents. For fans who will be getting the DS version, will be taking advantage on the dual screen. The game will have split-screen multiplayer, head-to-head battles, and free for all. It seems to be a fighting game, where Bakugan duke it out for the most victories. There is a Collector's Edition that comes with a special Bakugan action figure. Plot The game follows a story arc, not followed in the anime, during which the Resistance must protect Earth from a furious assault by the Vexos who are slowly taking over in order to take out any safe haven for the Resistance and Drago who contains the Perfect Core, which the Vexos are desperately searching for. It starts when your character and Dan battle in Interspace. You (the player) are given a Neo Drago, while Dan has Maxus Dragonoid. You must follow Dan's instructions to win. After the battle, Interspace begins to shake and the two leave. Dan makes it out fine, but your character does not. He ends up in an Alternate Reality. He sees that Dan and Marucho are in trouble. So you go to Japan. The player finds Drago, and searches for Dan and Marucho. When he finds him he must battle Shadow Prove to set them free. They go back to the plane and Dan and Marachuo reveals that their ability to brawl has been taken away. Now they needed to save Mira (which is the main goal for the first part of the game).The trio travels to Japan dock. They find Mira with Shadow, but he also has Elfin. So the player battles him and rescues Elfin. But Shadow takes Mira hostage and disappears. Marachuo says that he is in the UK. You travel throughout the UK meeting a spirit named Abyss. She tells your character that you are not on earth and tells to "defend the core. So your character makes a new invention for holograms that will help you during battle. After traveling around you battle Tripod Theta only to find out Ace needs your help. Finding Ace you are introduced to a new tool, goggles to see things that are invisible. Once with Ace, he tells you that Percival is in trouble. You must battle Volt to win Percival. But before you battle, Shun appears and gives you tips throughout the brawl. Later in the battle Volt uses Brontes. After the battle, Shun asks to rescue Ingram and then disappears and you receive a message that Baron is in trouble in China. Once you find Baron, you must battle Lync to free Ingram, Baron, and Nemus. After the talk with Shun, your player feels more confident than ever. After you win, all three are set free. Mylene then spies on them and tricks your character into handing her Drago, only to be stopped by Ace. You battle Mylene and she runs away, now Ace really doesn't trust you. You return back to Japan and save Mira and Wilda, later you battle Hades. You return back to the ship and Abyss appears. She evolves Neo Dragonoid into Cross Dragonoid (which is really Hyper Dragonoid in ball form). So now you should have Cross Drago, Elfin, Wilda, Ingram, Nemus, and Percival in your deck. You are also collecting traps to go along with Maxus Drago. You then must battle Lync in China at a volcanic stage. In this battle you will battle Altair and Wired. After this battle, you now can evolve a Bakugan, any choice. You and the gang now travel to Egypt and must battle Scorpions and MetalFencer. (TIP: best Bakugan to use is Wilda, and use a hologram that is stronger than your opponent's.) Afterward you can evolve another Bakugan. Mira tells everyone that she was spying on the Vexos and that they are after Abyss' Core. Then later that night you must battle Spectra who uses two Hexados and Mechanical Helios/Cyborg Helios. After you win Spectra uses Maxus Helios to take down Drago. Mira hands Drago to Spectra and seals her deal. Her deal was that if she gave him Drago, then Spectra/Keith would be her brother again. Spectra, of course, lied and disappears. No one was mad at Mira. The next day you battle Gus, who uses Baliton and Premo Vulcan. Gus doesn't have Drago so you don't get him back yet. The player then sees Abyss who is dying and she disappears. You travel to U.S. and encounter Lync and Volt who use Altair, Wired and Brontes. Later you face Mylene and Shadow who use Elico and Hades. Then you face Gus who uses Vulcan and you destroy the last Vexos Crystal. Then you go into a subway station, which is the entrance to the Vexos's base. Once you enter the Vexos base you face Cross Dragonoid. After you defeat him Drago turns good again and you find the last Bakugan Trap to make Maxus Dragonoid. You then travel to the Earth's core, where you see Maxus Helios taking Abyss's power. The only Bakugan you can use is Maxus Drago. You start facing Maxus Helios but then Abyss tells you to destroy her because if Maxus Helios took more of her power he would be unstoppable. When you destroy her, Maxus Helios loses power, which makes him more vulnerable. After you defeat him, Abyss's corrupted powers are gone, which means everyone can brawl again. Mira then tells Keith/Spectra to join them as her brother. Suddenly the entire place starts to collapse, but you manage to escape using Cross Drago. Then you go into Marucho's Plane and using the Interspace you go back home. You go to the real world and meet up with Dan and Marachuo. The player then ends the game with the phrase, "I love Bakugan"! Gameplay Story Mode In story mode you travel the world as the main character attaining stealth to hide from security drones patrolling the cities of earth as you collect Core Fragments. Using your Bakugan as tools you take down laser traps and other security devices. There will also be cut scenes and battles as you encounter other characters, as well as New Vestroia Bakugan. Battle Mode The new battle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of Dragon Ball Z games and ability cards are now used to make extremely powerful attacks and Bakugan are now able to be captured. You can also pick 20 Bakugan in battle mode, if you unlock them. Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance (2011) Plot A mysterious new group of Bakugan is invading New Vestroia. It's up to you to defend against these unknown new foes in their attempt to create the most powerful Bakugan ever! Travel through different lands of New Vestroia and control your personal Bakugan on the battlefield. You must become the greatest general of all in order to free the Bakugan and save New Vestroia from evil forces. Play as Dan or one of 5 other Resistance members. Over 30 levels across 6 expansive areas to explore and conquer. Over 80 elemental variations across 34 Bakugan. Upgrade your Bakugan during and between battles. Take full command of your very own army of Bakugan. Battle wave after wave of epic enemy Bakugan. Packed with real-time, action packed brawling. Gameplay Notes and references External links * Bakugan World * Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Activision games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2009 video games Category:Video game lists by franchise pt:Bakugan Battle Brawlers (jogo eletrônico)